


Dead Man's Pillow Talk

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Someone dead is in Will Graham’s bed, haunting him…again.
Relationships: Will Graham/Garrett Jacob Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	Dead Man's Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first season before Will Graham has any idea who ‘he’ might be. I don’t own Hannibal but for months it has owned me.

Sometimes he comes to me in the dead of the night, even though he can’t possibly be there. He whispers things into my ear which worm into my brain, echoing in my imagination. 

“He wants you so badly yet you will not see him.” Garrett Jacob Hobbs turns his head to face mine, even though he has to be a hallucination. He cannot be lying in the bed next to me, but I see him. Blood blooms from his shirt, yet his eyes are wide and staring, milky blue. Dead eyes. “Don’t you see? The vampire with his fangs at your throat, clawing for you and my daughter?”

“You’re not here.” Oh, but I can smell his dead and rotting flesh, filling the bedroom. The dogs whine in unease. Winston lifts his head. 

“I’m always here. You made a place for me within you, made me part of you.” Slack lips tighten in a rictus of a grin. “It must eat him alive that I took your innocence, stained your hands with blood. I’m sure he comforts himself with his own cleverness in setting us both up, only you can’t see him, not clearly.”

“Who?” I ask the empty darkness, for no one was ever here. Garrett Jacob Hobbs was never in my bed any more than Elise Nicholls was. It was all in my head.

Only Garrett Jacob Hobbs keeps coming back. He keeps telling me the same thing. See. See. 

What does he want me to see? Whom does he need me to see?

I reach out to stroke Winston’s muzzle, knowing I won’t be able to go back to sleep. Knowing that I’ll be haunted by these questions. The ghost of Garrett Jacob Hobbs won’t leave me alone until I figure it out, one way or another. 

Maybe I should talk to Dr. Lecter about this, try to figure out what my mind is trying to tell me. Sometimes he seems to know just the right questions or comments to get me to focus, to truly see a problem. 

Only I hesitate to tell him too much. I’m not comfortable letting Dr. Lecter know just how haunted I am. I’m not comfortable letting anyone know. 

Winston licks my hand, bringing me back to reality. If I didn’t have my dogs, I’d truly be crazy. Crazier. 

No need to make my nightmares any worse.


End file.
